MY best freinds wedding
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: The war is over, Harry has died and Ron is getting married. But not to Hermione. After making a promise that they would marry eachother if not married by their mid 20's Ron has broken the promise. Hermione is hurt and plans to get her man back.
1. Professor Granger

Professor Granger slipped on her seductive cat eye glasses, and placed her hands on the chair in front of her to pull it out, she then placed her hands on her butt, and slid them down to flatten the grey skirt she was wearing so it wouldn't ride up. She then placed her hands on the desk and began looking around. Before she knew it students were fleeing into the class room one by one. She waited till they were all sitting in their seats before she began her lecture. She cleared her throat and began.

"Welcome 1st years to Hogwarts, My name is Hermione Granger and.."

She was cut off by a student with frizzy brown hair and glasses, "Wait you're _the_ Hermione granger, you were with Harry Potter, you were his friend, I've read about you." The class roared with gasps, and amazement.

"Yes." Hermione paused and went on. "I was with Harry in the war against Voldemort."

"What was that like?" another student asked.

"Terrifying I must say, people were murdered, the skies went black so it felt like you were in this underground of mass destruction, I can still hear the screams today, the terror in the eyes of every man, woman, child, that the wizarding world would be cast off and never heard from again. I lost my parents in that war and even my friend, why do you want to know about that?" No body answered. She paused again thinking about that night her eyes began welling with tears. "Harry Potter died to save us, to save our world so that the good can defeat the evil, I will never forget him."

"What about the other boy, Ron, I think?" asked a red headed freckle nosed boy. "It was so cool how he used his knowledge in wizard's chess to defeat the dark lord; do you still speak to him?"

In fact, it had been 8 years since Hermione last saw Ron. After the war things got way to out of hand with them, but she still remembered what he said "if neither of us has found love by the time we are 30 we are promised to each other." She agreed. Hermione now 25 and without even a boyfriend for 11 years was starting to find hope that she and Ron would spend life together in holy matrimony , but he hadn't even the decency to call her.

"Professor," said a student Hermione was a brought out of her thought.

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"I'm afraid that's personal, now I will go on with my lecture, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, now look at the jar in front of you that is the bluebell flame, it is a flame that can be cast a short distance and then placed back in the jar again, this incantation can be useful if a certain friend of yours can't stay still while in a devils snare, or a certain dark potions master is trying to kill you best friend and you want to distract him by setting his cloak on fire." She thought about her first year using that incantation on Snape and Ron." But it is only needed if necessary I don't want you going back to your dormitories and set things on fire." The class laughed.

"Now take out your wands, the vase of flowers is what I want you to set on fire, now repeat after me lacarnum inflamore"

"Lacarnum Inflamore" she heard the class chant, a great deal of them did well so far no mess ups, except for one.

"Annie, your, hairs on fire!" yelled the classmate from behind the small young brunette. "Don't panic." Hermione said running over and patting Annie's hair down, it only made it worse. Hermione took out her wand "aguamenti" she said a splash jet of water came out from her wand and soaked Annie's hair and back. "I'm sorry," she said looking at her wet student; "Lets get you to the hospital wing, class dismissed."


	2. An unsuspected stranger with news

After a long day at work with hair catching on fire and what not Hermione seemed to be exhausted after dinner she walked herself lazily down the hallway and into the professor's dormitories when she entered her own, she was surprised to see a dark shadow in the midst. Thinking it was Voldemort who had by any chance risen from the dead or some other crazy person who would apparate into her dormitory at 10:00 in the evening she had her wand at the ready. "Who are you?" She asked softly. "Electricus" she yelled. Before her slept a tall, broad shouldered, handsome and rugged, red head wearing a Weasley sweater and black dress pants. He was slouching in a red loveseat that sat next to Hermione's bed. "Ron," she whispered. She walked over to him and shook him. He awoke slowly, "Five more minutes mum, the spiders are on roller skates." She mumbled.

"Ronald Weasley I am not your mother now wake up." Hermione shook him once more this time his eyes opened and he smiled…then he didn't.

"Bloody hell 'mione, why are you always doing that?"

She laughed a little, "Still the same 'ole Ron." she sat on her bed.

"Sorry, I haven't slept in days." He said rubbing his eyes wearily.

"How did you get in here?" She asked ignoring him.

"Glad to see you too 'mione ." he said bitterly.

"Well we haven't kept in touch lately, I was starting to forget about you." She lied.

"Well I'm Sorry I don't have a felly tone 'mione."

"Telephone Ron, and have you ever heard of a letter, obviously you haven't because you would've written Me." she paused.

"I haven't had the time I've been busy."

"Really, Harry Dies and suddenly you don't even talk to me anymore; you don't write you don't even apparate until now, why now?"

"Because, well, because I'm getting married, and I want you to be my best mate."

Hermione's eyes widened, that one little sentence hit her straight in the heart, and she was speechless.

Ron saw her expression, looked her straight in the eye, "Hermione will you say something."

"Ma…Ma…Married." she stuttered.

He smiled, "Yes, and I want you to be my best mate, please do this for me 'mione."

"Why don't you ask your brothers?" she asked getting off the bed and moving towards her window. He followed and stood in back of her. "Because there's too many, I don't want to make either of them jealous, I know it would be weird attending my wedding but I need you there, come on 'mione please say you'll come." Hermione turned to face him, when she looked into his eyes they were so full of hope, and even sadness, she had forgotten that pact they had made before, and she suddenly felt the need to say yes. As much as she hated the thought of Ron marrying another woman, she wanted him to be happy. She suddenly had a change of heart, "I'll be there." She whispered. Ron's face lit up and he moved into hug her, wrapping his arms around her she inhaled the best scent she ever smelt. " Brilliant, it's in 2 weeks I'll need you to come a little early to get a fitting for your tux."

"Wait I'm wearing a tux?" she asked.

"Well sort of it's black and white at the top kind of tuxedo like and the bottom is a long skirt thing."

"I'll see you in a week then?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

"Bye Hermione."

"Good Bye Ron."


	3. lunch with alexis

The next few days seemed to be going quite smoothly, no hair on fire no trolls escaping just normal days of teaching and during that evening she decided to tell the head of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall about her leave of absence.

"I thought it would be you Hermione, marrying Mr. Weasley."

"So did I Minerva," Hermione said. "but things change I guess, I won't be gone for long, just a week."

"I will send a post for a substitute." Professor McGonagall said,

Hermione rose up from her seat, "Thank you so much." and she began walking out.

"Miss Granger,'

"Yes?"

"Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see."

Hermione walked out the door and to her room to pack for she would be leaving tomorrow morning.

The Morning came, and Hermione showered and readied herself to apparate to the burrow.

Before Hermione knew it she was standing in the living room next to the fire place, it was so different, almost empty, Hermione walked around looking at the moving picture along the walls the picture of the Weasley's in Egypt was her favorite. She smiled. And turned around to face a woman she had never met before, she was tall with curly brown hair, thin brown eyes and high cheekbones, wearing a green dress, and a friendly smile. She was toned and skinny, and tan. She brought her mouth to a wide smile, and ran up to hug Hermione. "Hermione Granger right, Oh my Ron has told me all about you, it's so good to meet you, I'm Alexis, I'm sure he's told you about me?" she questioned releasing Hermione from her embrace. Hermione smiled thinly, "Not Really!" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, well you know I'm his fiancée so I guess that's enough, come on everyone is outside, it's so nice to meet you we are going to be best friends I'm so excited." Alexis ran off to the table leaving Hermione with a very confused look on her face.

"Bloody Hell." She whispered. As she walked out the door into the misty sunset to see all the weasley's except for Percy, and even Fleur sitting outside eating lunch. " Hermione." Ginny screamed running up to hug her. Hermione was so glad to see Ginny smiling again. "I'm so glad you're here, Ron, Hermione's here." Ginny called. Ron looked down from his broom and saw Hermione. He smiled and came down. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Oi Harry get down here." Ron called up. A little red headed boy flew down on his broom and stood in front of Hermione. "This is Bill and Fleur's son. Harry, Harry, this is Hermione." The little boy held his hand out, and shook Hermione's hand.

"Oh… umm, nice to meet you." She said.

"OH Hermione Dear it's so nice to see you." Molly came up and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione almost began to cry when Molly held her, "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Granger!" The twins said in unison, they both came in and pecked her on each cheek.

"Hello Fred and George."

"We got you something." Fred said pulling out a small telescope.

Hermione laughed, "There is no way you are getting me with that again."

"Don't worry it won't punch you in the eye this time." said George. Although Hermione didn't believe them, she took it anyway and placed it in her bag. "Hello Hermione." said Bill. Fleur gave her a nod as well. "Hello!" She smiled.

"Where's Arthur." Hermione asked.

"He's working at the ministry." Bill answered.

"Oh…Wow, it's great to be back enjoying some of Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking."

"Oh!" Alexis chuckled. "I made this."

Awkward moment, "Well, I'm sure it's very… edible." Hermione said.

"So Hermione, Ron tells me you teach Defense against the Dark Arts?" Alexis asked.

Hermione looked around the table to find her self being stared at by the whole table.

"Yes, actually I just started."

" Ron just got a job working with my father, he's the owner of the Chudley Cannon, oh I also heard you dated Viktor Krum."

There was a noise like a toilet flushing from Ginny and Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron strangely, and smiled.

" Yes I did, he took me to the Yule ball, and I went to spend a summer with him in Bulgaria."   
"That's brilliant, do you still keep in touch?'

" Yes of course."

Ron shot his eyes up at Hermione and quickly moved out of his chair spilling a cup of butter beer all over Alexis's dress. There were gasps and screams, and laughter from Ginny and the twins.

"Ronald." Alexis screamed and ran towards the burrow.

"Oh Alexis dear," Molly said running after her, Whom had tried to make her way to the kitchen. Ron looked at Hermione, and then ran towards the burrow. "Alexis wait."

Hermione had an amused look on her face. She looked at Bill and fleur, Ginny, Fred and George who all too, had an amused look on their faces.


	4. Groom Tales

The next morning the sun brightly shone through the bedroom window, into Hermione's face giving her a golden glow. She opened her eyes to find Ron staring into her eyes. She got up quickly and fixed her hair.

Ron laughed. "Relax it just me, come on, we are going to get your fitting today."

"Do I have time to get ready?" Hermione asked.

"What do you need to get ready for you're already beautiful, come on mione." he said walking out the door. Hermione smiled. She got out of bed and dressed her self up in a pair of jeans, and a purple blouse, and walked downstairs. Fred, Bill, George, and Ron waited for her. "Hey look at that she's alive." Fred said. Hermione smiled and stomped down the stairs. "Where is everyone else?" She asked sweetly.

"They went off to go get their fitting's, except Dad,"

"Hermione Granger." said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Arthur.

"Hello Mr. Weasley great to see you." She said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You've grown up beautifully." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why thank you, are you coming with us Mr. Weasley?"

"Call me Arthur, "he paused, "and I simply can't there too much going on at the ministry."

"Oh, well alright." Hermione said.

She walked over to the boys and they all walked outside the door, "Dad likes you he still won't let Fleur or Alexis call him by his first name yet." George whispered in her ear. She laughed a little.

Knowing that made her feel special she had been part of the Weasley family for a long time, she didn't doubt that was true.

Hermione and the boys got together and apparated to Diagon Alley and found themselves on a pact dirt road.

"It's down here I think." Ron said turning to his left. As they walked a little further Hermione watched him walk and the way his face scrunched up when he was confused made her smile. Her thoughts drifted to 6th year, _"__"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" said Ron, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. "It can't be B - U - M -"  
"No, it isn't," said Hermione, pulling Ron's essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O - R - G either. What kind of quill are you using?"  
"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones... but I think the charm must be wearing off..."  
"Yes, it must," said Hermione, pointing at the title of his essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."  
"Ah no!" said Ron, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"  
"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.  
"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."  
"I won't," said Ron into his hands. "Or maybe I will... then she'll ditch me..." "Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Harry.  
"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" said Ron. "You and Cho just --"  
"Sort of fell apart, yeah," said Harry.  
"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with a tap of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page." _

Hermione came out of her trance to find herself standing in front of a little white shop called "_Groom Tales." _

Ron walked inside as well as Fred and George, leaving Hermione to stand outside staring at the sign.

"Mione, come on." Ron said, leaning outside the door. Hermione looked over at him and followed him inside.

As she walked around she was astounded at how normal it looked, black and white everywhere, and even some green_. "Oh God please doesn't say his tux is green." _Hermione thought.

She looked around for Ron but didn't see him any where. She walked over to Fred and George, "Where's Ron."

"Oh 'e went to try on his tux." Fred Said.

"When are you going to get married?" Hermione asked, seeing as he and George were older.

"Why you want to marry me Granger?"

Hermione laughed. "Sorry Fred my Heart belongs to someone else."

George and Fred looked at her, and then looked at each other.

"We knew it." They said in unison.

"You knew what?"

"You still fancy Ron." Fred said

"We knew it at lunch yesterday." George replied.

"I think Ron did too, especially when ellipsis asked about Viktor." Said Fred.

"Ellipsis, who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Alexis, Fred doesn't like to call her by her real name, says it sounds too much like a muggle's name."

"No body really likes her she's worse than Phlegm, always talking about her dad and the chudley canons, mum can't stand her cooking, you wonder why dad's always at the ministry." said Fred.

"Well why don't you tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Cause Ron is too blind to see that every girl that's not you is so wrong for him." said George.

"You're just saying that." Hermione said walking away.

"Ginny told us your plan, we want to help."

Hermione looked at the both of them, and then she could see behind them Ron was coming out of the dressing room., wearing a white dress shirt, a black overcoat, Green comber bun, black slacks, and black loafers, and fixing his green bow tie. Hermione could feel the tears form around her eyes as she gazed at the only man she ever loved, getting ready for the biggest day of his life. "I swear every time I have to wear these things they are always itchy." Ron said. Not noticing Hermione and his brothers staring at him.

"Oh... Hi... er… how do I look?"

"Much better than you did at the Yule Ball." Hermione Joked.

He glared at her, "Nothing will ever compare to that dress I had to wear to the Yule Ball."

" Mr. Weasley, who am I fitting today." asked a brittle old lady, with a mop of hair, and thick rimmed glasses.

He pointed his hand to Hermione, who stood with her arms folded, and staring at the ground.

" Hermione, she's ready for you."

Hermione lifted her head up and followed the woman into the back.

"I figured you were the bride." said the lady.

"Nope I'm the best friend, in love with the groom." Hermione realized she just told a complete stranger how she felt.

"I mean."

"It's alright dear."

"Now put this on and we will do the measurements out there." She said pointing toward the step stool surrounded by mirrors.

Hermione walked in the dressing room and put on the unusal dress. The top of the dress was black and the neckline went down to the middle of her breasts revealing a little cleavage and the corset of the dress resembled a tuxedo. While the skirt reached down to her ankles. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then let her hair down that was once up into a wild frenzy. The dress was a little big but was going to be fixed. She walked out to where the boys were., and looked at them. They were all speechless. Even Bill, who was married, gazed at her in amazement.

"I don't think I would've looked that good in that." Fred said.

"The black looks nice Ron but, I think she'd look much better in white." George hinted.

Ron of course wasn't listening. "Um... Err…, yeah that looks great." he told the old woman.

"Well I'm going to bring it up a little make it tighter." They lady began to tighten up the dress.

"Umm not so tight I may not be able to walk." Hermione said.

"Relax Dear."

When the woman was finished she told Hermione to walk around a little one step and "_RRRRIIIPPP_" The whole side of her dress torn leaving a slit and revealing Hermione's ankle to knee."

"Oh my I guess that was too tight, well I just fix that right up."

"NO." Hermione stopped her.

"What wrong with showing a little leg?"

Ron's eyebrows went up for he never saw this much skin on Hermione before, and shamefully he liked it.

As they all walked out of the stores wedding outfits in hands, Hermione went over to Ron and touched him on the shoulder.

He turned around to face her. "I like it a lot you know." She said referring to the dress.

Ron smiled. "I knew you would."

"And you didn't look to bad in that tux either."

Ron's ears began to turn red.

AS they apparated to the burrow, they were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Well how did it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Great!" Ron said. "Hermione got her fitting we all got our tuxes, and where's alexis?"

" She out in the back." Ron pushed himself through the crowd, but then turned back to Hermione.

" Mione." He called.

" Yes Ron,"

" Will you meet me at the bar in Diagon Alley tonight at 9:00?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant I'll see you there."


	5. A date with ron and ?

A/N: Hi I just wanted to thank all of you who have read my story. I thought about this because you know the movie my best friends wedding. Please keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

As Hermione readied herself to go out with Ron that night she was interrupted by Ginny.

"Well did you have a nice time?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Hermione smiled.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked looking for a clock.

"8:30." Ginny answered.

"I better get going." Hermione said happily.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay Hermione."

Hermione apparated herself into the three broomsticks and sat herself down.

A woman with bushy hair came out from the bar.

" Hermione Granger is that you." It was none other than Madam Rosemerta.

Hermione didn't like her; one reason was because Ron had always had a crush on her, and two, because Ron had a crush on her.

"Yes it's me." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" Oh, it's so good to see you, I suppose you'll be meeting that cute little red head boy, right? "

"I suppose, you know I always thought you two would end up together, with all that jealousy, and sparks between you two."

Hermione blushed in Embarrassment.

"We are still friends." She said.

"Oh…"

"Ronald is getting married in a week."

"Oh." Madame rosemerta whimpered. "I'm Sorry, I thought."

Hermione at the moment didn't hate her. Instead she smiled and looked towards the door, Ron had entered.

Great it was just him, and those Alexis followed him inside. Hermione furrowed her brow, and stood up from the bar.

"Ello." Ron Said.

Hermione stood confused. "I thought that tonight would be a great night for Alexis and you to get to know each other." Hermione seemed worried but didn't falter.

"Well where should we sit?" Hermione asked.

"Here is fine." Ron answered.

"Ron someone wants to see you."

Ron looked at Hermione in confusion.

Madam Rosemerta came out from the back and looked at Ron, Ron blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Oh, there is my little admirer." Madam Rosemerta said.

Walking over and planting a kiss on his cheek. He reddened a lot. She backed away and Alexis had this sort of jealous look on her face.

She took out her hand, "Hi I'm Alexis, Ron's fiancé"

"Ellipsis?" Madam Rosemerta questioned,

"No, Alexis, Ron why are they calling me that."

"So you're the lucky broad I see, bound set to marry little Ronald Weasley."

Hermione had an amused expression on her face. Ron couldn't help but stare at madam rosemerta's cleavage. As soon as Alexis caught up with what he was doing, she slapped him on the shoulder. "Ron, come on I want to sit at the table over there." She said pointing to the bar.

They left and Hermione looked at Madam Rosemerta who gave her a wink and a smile.

When Hermione sat down, Alexis spoke up, "I don't know how you guys can stand this place, its so loud and manly, and not to mention dirty."

"Well we've had some pretty good memories in this place." Hermione said looking around.

"Well it will be be quite hard to apparted back and forth from Ireland everyday. After we are married.:

"WHAT?" Hermione Shrieked.

"Mione calm down."

"How come no one told me this?"

"Well, because no one knows."

"We are waiting till after the wedding to tell them."

Hermione shook her head, "What you think that's the best idea, Molly loves her sons More than anything in the world especially Ron. Ron you want to do this? Why would you leave your family like that?" Someone interrupted.

"Excuse me miss, Chambers, I have a urgent message for you, You are wanted at your house it's urgent."

" I should probably get going anyway." She got up and began walking out.

"I'll stay here." Ron said.  
Alexis nodded and apparated herself away.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't you?"

"It's who I am now Hermione, Ireland is not that far."

Hermione held her head in her hands, "You don't get it."

"What am I not getting?" suddenly a familiar song played and Ron began to hum to the tune.

Hermione looked at awkwardly.

_And dance  
Your final dance  
This is  
Your final chance  
To hold  
The one you love  
You know you've waited long enough _

_  
"So believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt   
Don't let  
This magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes "_

Ron began to sing. Hermione never hear him sing before it was sweet. She suddenly forgot what they were talking about. He stopped and looked at Hermione, and smiled. He pointed to where the music was playing.

"This is our song."  
_And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She'll want you to  
Yeah, it's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away _

"We have a song?" She asked. Ron ignored her and took her hand and pulled her to the floor brought her close to him and began dancing with her while singing the lyrics into her ear.__

"Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
No, don't let  
This magic die  
Oh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes "

Hot tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she placed her head on Ron's shoulder, Hermione suddenly began to know where the song was from.

This was the song that was playing at the Yule ball when she and Ron were arguing about viktor Krum. Hermione's mind went back to that night

Flash Back:

(_'Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?' yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.  
'Oh yeah?' Ron yelled back. 'What's that?'  
'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'  
Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.   
'Well,' he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, 'well - that just proves - completely missed the point -'_)

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die _

She was back at the three broomsticks now with her arms around Ron and looking at him

with wide wet eyes, Ron could see that she had been crying.

He squinted hi eyes a little. " Mione." He said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

_So dance  
Your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance._

"Oh it's nothing Ron I just need some air." She said beginning to walk outside. He followed her as they sat on the bench.

Hermione and Ron didn't speak for a few minutes.

"She's different isn't she?" He asked.

"Very." Hermione laughed. (Awkward silence)

"She's smart though, not as smart as you of course, she's always got her head wrapped up in some cloud, very hyper, she likes you though."

Hermione turned her head.

"What, I made you spill butter beer all over her, I am nothing but rude to her."

"She knows you are the only friend I've got, I never told her about Harry."

"Why not?" Hermione asked defensively.

"It's too hard for me."

"Do you ever visit him?" Hermione asked.

"I went there once with Ginny."

"She seems to be happy now."

" It's an act, truly she's mortified, she's been depressed, she hasn't been sleeping hopeing that one day he'll come back to her."

"Oh my."

"What about you, have you been there?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "No I haven't at all actually."

"Oh, Ron looked up at the moon, and back at Hermione who was doing the same thing. He looked down at her the way the moon made her face light up, was almost angelic.

"Come on, we should head back to the burrow before it gets too late." Hermione got up and they soon found themselves downstairs next to the fireplace. " We'll I'm off to bed." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "Hermione?" he said seeking her attention.

"Yes Ron."

"If you could, maybe spend some time with Alexis that would be good, you know for me. Get to know her a little."

Hermione forged a smile. "Sure Ron.' She said with gritted teeth.

She walked up to her room and lay down her bed.

_Dammit. _She thought


	6. Sabatoge

A/N I will write as much as I can but I have finals I really want to finish this one up to start my other one. Thank you for reviewing!!

It was 5 days before the wedding; Hermione woke up that morning and walked downstairs, to see Ron and Alexis alone together snogging on the couch.

She cleared her throat to make herself known. Alexis and Ron and turned their heads and looked over at Hermione.

Hermione became green with envy, as she finished walking downstairs, "Oh don't mind me just going to get some breakfast." She said hotly, and stomped into the kitchen. Alexis looked at Ron, and got up from the couch.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head swiftly and glared into to Alexis' grey colored eyes. Alexis put on a wide smile "Would you like to do something today, just you and me?"

Hermione grimaced. "Like what?"

"Well I still need to find some china for the wedding, and try on my wedding dress, would you like to come with me." Hermione looked behind Alexis to find Ron nodding in approval. She grimaced again.

"Alright."

"Ohh fantastic we are going to have so much fun."

After Hermione dressed herself for the day in a red low cut sweater, and blue jeans, Alexis and she went off on their way to Diagon Alley. On their way to wedding gallery, Alexis was dragging her too. Hermione saw a familiar shop. In bold lettering, it read: **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**

"They still own this place?" Hermione mumbled,

"Hmm… what? Oh… Fred and Geroge work in there don't they?" Alexis asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, You've never been inside yet."

"No, it really isn't my thing." Alexis said.

"Let's go inside." Hermione said not even giving her a choice she grabbed her hand, and went inside.

Hermione went to look around leaving Alexis in the doorway. Hermione looked back and saw Alexis not moving.

"Come on." Hermione grabbed her.

" Amortentia, I've heard of this, it's the strongest love potion in the world." Alexis smelled it.

"I smell Roses, mushroom pie," Hermione scrunched her nose up at that, " and Rosemary." Alexis said. Her face scrunched up. "That's funny Ron doesn't smell like any of those things, what do you smell Hermione?" Hermione smiled and turned her head. "Oh nothing." She said setting the amortentia down. In fact she had been down that road before, she smelt it again, and fresh mowed grass, new parchment, and Ron.

"Lets move on shall we?" As they moved on closer to the register she spotted one of the Wealsey twins. "George!" Hermione called.

"How can you tell them apart?" Alexis whispered.

"I've known them for a long time."

"Oh 'ello Hermione, Alexis"

"She dragged me in here." Alexis said.

George ignored her and called for Fred. Fred came out from the back. His face lit up.

"Hello Granger."

"What pranks you to our shop?" He asked.

"Hermione looked around, well Alexis was looking for something to liven up her wedding night with Ron." Hermione winked. Fred and George caught that she was trying to get rid of her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Aren't you naughty?" George said taking her over to the love section of the store.

"I'm not… I don't ..." She stumbled

Hermione looked over, and then looked at Fred. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Wild trip eh?" He asked.

"You have no idea, she completely wrong for Ron, and yet he's still in love with her. Fred I don't know what to do?"

" Give it time Hermione, he'll realize he's making a mistake, he just need to come to terms with it."

Hermione looked down, and spotted something. _Future Goggles_

"Fred what are these?"

"They are future goggles, not really meant, to be out here, unless you would like to take a look at your future. I must warn you."

Hermione put them on, and suddenly a screen appeared. No sound came out but the moving picture stared Hermione, sitting on the floor in a wooden home. Her hair was bushy and there seemed to be a baby in her arms. She seemed happy. The baby barely had hair but she could see that it was a reddish brown color. She saw the image of herself smile and look towards the doorway. "What is that?" Alexis said. Hermione took the goggles off and threw them down into the basket she found them in. " OH it's nothing." Hermione said disappointed that she could not see what or who was in the doorway. Byt she had a thought and that made her happy.

" Listen I've got a lot of stuff to do, I'd like to get it done today if you don't mind." Alexis claimed.

"Alright." Hermione looked down at what Alexis was holding in her hands.

"What is that?" Hermione asked nosily.

"Nothing." Alexis said.

"Give it to me." Hermione said.

"No!" Alexis protested laughing.

Hermione took the object from her and studied it.

"Edible knickers?"

"They were a gift." She said. Hermione looked at George and he smiled. Hermione glared. They walked out of the store, and towards the bridal shop.

"I'm going to try on my dress, you wait out here." Alexis said happily. Hermione nestled in the chair angrily. About 15 minutes later came out a vision in white. Hermione's face began to lighten up. As annoyed, and angry, and jealous Alexis made her, Hermione thought she looked beautiful in her gown.

"Well how do I look?"

"You look good." Hermione said.

Hermione pictured herself in the dress, and then looked at Alexis.

"Okay we can go now I'll just go change back." 15 minutes later. Alexis came out dressed.

"I'm starving do you want to go eat something?" Alexis asked.

Hermione nodded her head and the found themselves at a little French restaurant

" This is great, to be with a real woman the same age as me? No offense with Molly and Ginny of course. Ginny is a brat and Molly well she's a little crazy, I just can't wait to move to Ireland. I told Ron that his family can visit anytime but I don't think I can stand them they are too ugghh weird for me, Molly's cooking is the worst… and." She looked at Hermione who was shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just… they are his family."

"After the wedding we'll settle it from there.."

"I think you should tell him your plans now." Hermione protested.

"I don't want to ruin anything?" Alexis pleaded.

"You're ruining it by not telling him, if Ron loves you he'll stay with you, and I think he does?" Hermione lied.

"You think so?"

"Yes of course."

"Hello." Ron said interrupting them.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I saw you both and wanted to say Hello." He said giving Alexis a kiss on the mouth and Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione smiled seeing this opportunity to ruin their relationship.

" Ron I believe Alexis has something to tell you.."

Alexis eyes widened, and Hermione nodded to her to tell him.

"What is it?"

" Umm.. Well after we are married, I think when we move to Ireland you shouldn't see your family anymore, except for holidays."

Ron's face built up with anger.

"What! What give you the right to tell me when I can see my family, or not."

"Ron relax!"

"No Alexis you snobbish little tramp, you think you can take my life and just throw it away."

Alexis began to cry.

Hermione smiled.

"No Ron that's not what I'm saying at all I realize how much you love your family, but with your new job and everything you don't have to see the everyday. Most people just see their families on holidays, I'm just saying we need to grow up and start a life of our own."

Ron looked up still angry. And then sat down and looked at Alexis with sympathy.

He nodded and kissed her. Hermione looked at them as though she had been stabbed in the back.

" You're right." He said.

Hermione couldn't breathe. When she got back to the burrow that night, she threw her stuff on the bed and thought of the only thing that would make Ron so jealous that he'd want her for himself.

She took out a pen and parchment and began writing furiously.

"Dear Viktor,

It's happened I've fallen for Ron and He's fallen for someone else I can't let him go Viktor you know I can't I don't know what to do I love him so much, and he so blind that he can't see it." Hermione began to cry.

" I need your help, please write back. It's urgent."

Hermione

She took the letter and wrapped around pig's foot, and he flew away.


	7. ping pong

The next morning when Hermione woke she decided to leave on her pajama's she walked downstairs and was surprised to see all the Wealsey's even Charlie (she had wondered where he'd been?) enjoying breakfast together. "Why does nobody wake me up to tell me these things?" she mumbled to herself. Everyone looked up at her and smiled.

"Good Morning Hermione?" Arthur said.

"Good morning." She managed to say, before sitting down at the table and helping herself to some sweet cakes Mrs. Weasley had made.

"So what's been going on at the ministry dad?" Charlie asked.

"OH lots after the war, it's been mad people are still trying to figure out how…" He was about to say something about Harry but knew it would sadden everybody. "It's been fine."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She said walking over to the door and slowly opening it up. She was surprised to see who it was a handsome man with a buzz haircut some facial hair and strangley Bulgarian. Her eyes widened. "Viktor." IN shock she slammed the door in his face and turned around. Molly stood behind her.

"Who is it dear?"

Hermione stiffened. Finally finding the words to say " Umm no one I'm going to go outside." She pointed toward the doorway. And opened the door and went outside to meet Viktor.

He smiled at her, and she stared at him "What are you doing here I told you to wrote me not come all the across the country to see mee."

"I though theengs would bee better."

"I'm afraid they'll only make things worse." Hermione mumbled

Viktor walked up closer to her and held her in her arms.

"Oh my goodness it's Viktor Krum." Alexis said looking out the window.

"Veektor!" Fleur said excitedly. The door opened and the woman ran out side. Hermione looked.

"Viktor ,Oh My Viktor." Screamed a blonde hair brown eyed girl running next over to him. He spread his arms and hugged her.

"Oh I can't believe I'm hugging Viktor Krum, join us for breakfast." She said leading him over to the burrow. He gave fleur a kiss on the cheek before he walked inside. Hermione caught the expression of Ron. It was the same expression he had when Harry had won the spot in the Triwizard tournament envious, and angry. He stormed off. Hermione did not know where he went but he seemed really pissed off. As everyone went inside Hermione went off to find Ron. She figured he'd be down by the lake. Sure enough he was there skipping rocks. "Ron," Hermione said.

"Go away Mione."

She walked closer and was suddenly 2 feet away from him.

"What the Bloody hell is your problem, you're still pissed off about Viktor and you're getting married." Ron walked away, and didn't say anything. Hermione seemed so confused was her plan working, or was it hurting.

Hermione walked up to the burrow, and joined everyone for breakfast. Hermione sat next to Viktor. After breakfast was done, Hermione helped Molly clean up, while the rest of the Weasley's, Viktor, and Alexis, sat in the living room.

"I want to invite you to the wedding Viktor if you don't mind." Alexis said.

"I can't I'm only on here on business." He said looking at Hermione. She bore her eyes into his. Hermione still didn't see Ron.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Alexis Asked.

"I saw him by the pond 30 minutes ago, that's it." Hermione answered.

"What's wrong with him?' Alexis asked.

"I have an idea." Ginny answered. After that Ron came through the door, with a smile on his face. He walked over to Alexis and snogged the hell out of her. Hermione glared.

"Ron what is up with you, you've never done that before."

Fred George Bill Charlie Arthur Molly and Ginny looked at them.

" Umm Viktor Would you like to come take a walk with me alone." Hermione said.

Ron glared. Put his lips to Alexis's ear and whispered something. Alexis smiled and twisted her body around. Ron took her hand and they walked up stairs.

"Come on Viktor." Hermione said in outrage.

"They walked out side, he's trying to get me back for having you here, I know he is his little game he thinks everything is a game he's trying to make me jealous."

"You are doing the same thing Hermioninny."

"It's not the same thing he went to go have sex with her."

"Hermioninny."

Viktor grabbed her and held her.

"Play along with me for a while okay Viktor, if it doesn't work out then I will do anything to tell you how sorry I am, I don't want to hurt anybody, but I need this."

"You want me to pretend, that we are seeing each other."

Hermione paused and looked up at Ron's Bedroom.

"Yes."

"I won't do it." Viktor said.

"You won't."

"If it's meant to be he'll come back to you, nothing you do will change that."

Hermione was taken aback.

"But."

That night at dinner, Ron and Alexis were looking rather close he was whispering sweet something into Alexis's ear while taking quick glances at Hermione's hurt face.

Ron put his hand on top of Alexis'. Hermione noticed someone's hand was on top of hers. She looked down to see Viktors hand, and looked up. HE told her earlier he wasn't goung to be involved. Ron looked over. Suddenly with each glance at each other the rest of the family except for Viktor and Alexis began move their heads with every thing they did. Almost like ping pong. Ron placed his hand upon Alexis's neck and began to rub it. Hermione glared and placed her hand up Viktors arms and rubbing up and down. Viktor Leaned in closer to Hermione's Ear and whispered "He's catching on." into her ear. She smiled like it was a sexy comment. Ron kissed Alexis on the lips. Viktor kissed Hermione on the cheek. Ron's face was filled with envy. Viktor looked at Hermione with dreamy eyes, and she looked at Ron.

Molly interrupted with a small cough and removal of her dishes. Ron Got up and Left and So did Hermione opposite ways Hermione running upstairs and Ron running outside. Viktor Followed Hermione and Alexis Followed Ron.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Well that was completely awkward." She said.

"They are still completely in love with each other and they don't even see it." Molly said.

" Ron ees making a mistake." Fleur said.

"Hermione is just making it worse." Bill said.

"Hey, if it is meant to be they'll find each other, we'll just have to wait until one of them makes the first move."

"My bet is on Hermione." Ginny said.

"We got Ron" the twins said.

"There is no betting." Molly said.

" My bet is on Ron." Arthur said.

"ARTHUR!" Molly said.


	8. Goodbye Viktor Hello Firewhiskey

A/N: Hey sorry for all the mistakes I made in my last chapter, and sorry for this one being so short I'm really enjoyed reading all your comments I really liked that last chapter too it was my favorite so far. This one is kind of short.

Hermione sat on her bed and looked out the window to see Ron standing out by the picnic table his back being comforted by Alexis. Viktor came inside and Hermione looked to him. "I'm not sure if it worked." She said looking back outside her window.

"I think it did." Viktor managed to say.

"You didn't have to do that." She told him wholeheartedly.

"I saaw how much he was hurting you." he stumbled.

Hermione smiled.

"I don't think you need me anymore."

"I…"

"Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this."

Hermione had heard that before.

"Have you been talking to Minerva?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"What?" Viktor questioned.

"She told me that before I came out here." She laughed.

"Well maybe you should take our advice,"

"I don't understand what it means." Hermione said walking towards her dresser.

"I was hoping you would figure it out yourself, you're a smart witch Hermione, except when it comes to love."

Hermione looked at Viktor; Oh no was she pushing this too far.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She stuttered.

Viktor laughed, "No Hermionny, it's not my place to stand between two star-crossed lovers."

"Search deep." Viktor said before he apparated back.

Hermione screamed, not knowing what to do.

As night approached Hermione was in desperate need of something to drink so she found herself at the Three Broom Sticks. "Hermione dear…"

"Hello Rosemerta."

"How is your sabotage plan going."

" I'm not sure, Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this.To be in love is to respect this." Hermione mumbled.

"Ahh, Ron's love for Alexis can be broken you just have to respect and understand it, by letting him see it for himself."

"What?"

"That's what it means, I think."

Hermione thought for a moment and was then interrupted "What can I get you?"

"Fire whiskey." She answered

"Cummin right up."

_Could it be true? Could all these things I'm doing be what is breaking us apart? Does he really love her? What AM I TALKING ABOUT? Why can't I get my mind off of him? _

Hermione received her glass of fire whiskey and shot it down almost gagging on how strong it was for her. "Would you like another?" Madam Rosemerta asked.

"Yeah!" She said handing Madame Rosmerta her glass. By the time Hermione finished about 8 glasses of firewhiskey she was completely smash. She stumbled over to one of the tables and stood on it there were a couple gasps.

"Hesho Evvverbbboody, I"MM Hermione Granggger, and I'm Drunk!!" she chuckled. Hermione almost slipped off the table shrieks from the house came about. "Whooo I almost fell." She laughed. She started dancing on the table swinging her hips. Her eyes became blurry and someone with red hair she could barely make out who it was came through the door. Hermione felt dizzy and sick she fell to the table and blacked out.


	9. Ron's bachelor party

Hermione awoke to find herself in her own bed at Hogwarts. She got up and looked around. Her head was pounding. She was so lost. What was she doing back? Who brought her there? She didn't remember what happened. She suddenly saw her door open. "Ron."

He looked at her carrying a cup of something. And he sat next to her on her bed. She scooted away, and he handed her the glass.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask Questions just drink it?" He demanded.

Hermione took the cup and took a sip

She almost gagged on the taste. "This is disgusting I can't drink this."

"Just do it Mione." He yelled.

He had never snapped at her before. She did what he told her to do.

" It's hangover potion, It should be gone in about 10 minutes."

Hermione didn't say anything she wanted know what he was doing there.

"Hermione." He said.

"Tonight is you bachelor party isn't it." She ignored his call.

"Yeah... last night to be a bachelor."

Hermione got out of her bed and walked around she was suddenly feeling a lot better.

Why did you bring me back here?" she asked.

"Because we needed to talk, what happened yesterday was completely childish of me and you and I'm sorry."

"Ron what are you talking about?"

"I was trying so badly to make you jealous, because of Vicky.."

"Don't call him that." She interrupted.

"I can't stand him Hermione, you know I can't that's why you brought him here didn't you?"

"I never meant for him to come here Ron!"

They were about to begin a rather spectacular row. She could feel it.

" Oh really I should've known that you were going to be jealous about me getting married, I could see it in your eyes the moment I told you Hermione!"

"WHAT!! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU DON"T YOU IN CASE YOU DON"T REMEMBER RON WE MADE A PROMISE TOGETHER RON "

"YEAH HERMIONE A PROMISE I KEPT UNTIL I NEVER SAW YOU AGAIN YOU JUST UP AND SPLIT OUT ON ME AFTER HARRY DIED! "

"I WAS SCARED RON… WHEN HARRY WENT INTO THAT CAVE AND GOT HIM SELF KILLED I LOOKED AT YOU AND I REALIZED YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT "

"THAT DOESN"T MAKE ANY SENSE HERMIONE."

"AND THEN I REALIZED WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY." Hermione began to cry now.

"I HAVE NO ONE TO TURN TO IF I DON'T HAVE YOU."

She looked at Ron whose face was dumbstruck.

Hermione stopped yelling and crying waiting for him to answer. Ron left the room and back to the burrow. Hermione sat down on her bed waiting for him to return when he didn't she began to sob again.

Ron looked around the burrow no all of his brothers were there waiting for him.

"Well you ready mate?" Charlie asked.

"Ready for what?" Ron said sullenly.

"To enjoy your last night as a free man of course, now buck up and let's go." Bill said.

They all walked out to the pond and Fred took something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It was some sort of plant smashed together.

"Wizard's weed, it makes you feel good, not all chummy like you are right now." George said.

"I don't remember that on Bills wedding."

"That's because it hadn't been invented yet. Bill took out a pipe and lit it took and smoke and blew out. He passed it around to Fred, then George then, Charlie, and finally Ron. Ron took a hit and blew out he coughed a little.

"Alright we got two hours before this wears off."

The boys apparated into Hogsmead, where they entered a store and bought six bags a Bott's flavored beans.

This was the part Ron remembered. He was laughing so hard now the weed had gone into effect.

"Ron shut up." Fred was laughing. Everything was going blurry.

After paying for the beans they walked out of the store and into an abandoned shack. They set the beans on top of a counter and pointed their wands at them.

"Striperemente." They all yelled.

Encountering three beautiful exotic dancers, all dressed up in revealing Arabian clothing , stripping off their clothes into nothing but their undergarments.

Ron couldn't stop laughing though and neither could the other boys suddenly the dancers got discouraged and stopped dancing. They gave the boys dirty looks and evaporated back into three cartons of beans. As the other boys continued laughing Ron stopped and thought about what he had done. He had to go back to Hermione. He didn't want to leave things the way they did.

He got up and walked out of the shack. "Oi, Ronnie what are you doing?" He didn't answer. He just walked away.

After he had left her, Hermione didn't know what to do. Had she thought that she would be gone for a week, she wasn't sure if anyone was back yet. An urge took hold of her as she washed her fave and put on a coat to leave again. She found herself in a dark cemetary, it had been very cold, she wrapped a blanket she was carrying with her around herself, and walked toward a familiar grave the read:

HERE LIES:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Good friend

Great protector

Hermione looked at the grave before she knelt down before it. It had been the first time she had seen it since he died 8 years ago. She wrapped the blanket around her a little tighter and began talking,

"Hi harry." She said softly. "It's been a while." She paused and looked around seeing that here was no one else around she continued. "I'm a teacher now, dark arts, I think I'm having a little bit of trouble. You would know all about that though you teaching us before… I wish you were still here there is so much I want to tell you. Bill and Fleur had a son his name is Harry, Ginny has moved on, it's good to see her smile again, Ron says it's just an act." Ron she thought.

"And Ron... He's… well …he's getting married." After she said that, thunder had struck. It seemed awkward that it had happened after she said that, and rain was pouring down. She moved on. "You can hear me can't you... I can feel it."

"God why is this happening to me, I lost one friend and now I'm about to lose another." She began to cry and her memory brought her back to the defeat of Voldemort.

The sky was dark the symbol of the dark mark was high above in the sky there was thick fog, and Ron Hermione and Harry were preparing to enter a dark cave. That's when Harry took Hermione and walked a ways away from Ron.

"I'm going in alone."

"What Harry No.. we are coming with you." Hermione demanded.

"I don't need you don't you see, love is the only way to defeat Voldemort."

" A mothers love for her son, all the love that everybody can give, my mother's greatest gift was the power she gave me, to love Hermione, she is the one who defeated Voldemort the first time and now that power is to be used again."

"ARE YOU MAD HARRY.!" Hermione shrieked the rain was pouring down.

Harry Grabbed Hermione by the chin and forced her to look at Ron, "You see him.. Look at how scared he is he doesn't want to die and neither do you… and I don't think you are bound on losing each other either Hermione." Hermione's heart sunk.

"He is so in love with you and I know you are so in love with him... and you are my best friends the love I have for both of you and for every single person who has ever been in my life with defeat him."

Hermione's eyes welled up.

"Now you and Ron are going to marry each other and have lots of kids." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I have to do this..." Harry kissed her forehead, and ran into the cave leaving Ron, (Harry had talked to him before).and Hermione awaiting the death of the both of them. She walked over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. And he wrapped his around her. Resting her head into his chest the both cried together.


	10. chudley canon boxers

Hermione's memory came back into the present she was now staring at Harry's grave and still swelling up with tears. Rain was pouring down on her now she didn't care. She was too hurt, too afraid, and too lonely. "Hermione!" someone from behind her yelled. She squinted her eyes to see who it was. It was Ron. "What was he doing here?" she thought to herself. Ron was wearing a soaked lime green t-shirt that stuck to his wet body and his hair was sticking to his face. He went up closer to her, Hermione kept backing away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm staying away from you."

"Why."

"Because, it's the right thing to do."

"Really." He said twiddling his fingers and looking down at the ground. He knew if she wasn't wearing that jacket and blanket he could see her nipples do to the white shirt she was wearing underneath.

"Come on lets get you inside, I'm freezing."

Hermione threw the blanket at his feet and walked away. It was useless to him now that it was wet and dirty.

He followed Hermione around the cemetery.

"Hermione you are being difficult." Ron said. He began moving but saw Hermione quickly walking toward him.

"Whoa." He said backing away.

"I'm being difficult, you are the one getting married to someone you don't even love ooh ahh her father is the owner of the chudley canons which happens to be your favorite team, what does that matter, this girl plans on taking you so far across the country to Ireland and won't let you see your family, she hates your mothers cooking.'

"That's not true!" Ron defended.

"It is she's told me, she hates your brothers and Ginny she thinks they are annoying." Ron's face went into an angry expression. "And I'm betting she doesn't even let you play wizard's chess."

"It should be me Ron, You know it as well as I do, and How could you ever think I would fall for some one else other than you, I gave my heart to you along time ago, and I've never really gotten it back. Can't you see I love you Ronald I always had and I always will?" She waited for him to perk up and say something. But when he didn't her heart broke, and she walked away.

"Hermione..." He called she didn't turn around but she stopped.

HE walked it front of her and looked into he deep brown eyes as she stared into his deep blue ones. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him and then smashed his lips into her sending shocks of electricity running through their bodies. Ron roamed his hands over her body and she pulled in closer letting out a whimper of pleasure. Ron's cock was throbbing, and Hermione felt this sense of butterflies flapping their wings around in her stomach.

The found themselves in Hermione's dim lighted dorm, Ron smashed her up against the wall taking off her jacket and feeling her tits. That soaked through her shirt. They still had their lips in twined with each Hermione roamed her hands over his torso and pulled off his shirt feeling his crème colored toned chest. Ron lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his stomach. She lifted her arms and the pulled away from each other looking straight into each others eyes. Ron pulled off her shirt revealing her bare breasts that were hard from the cold. He leaned down and nipped at one of them leaving Hermione to take a sharp intake of breath and bite down on her lower lip. He then moved his lips up to her neck licking and kissing it as he swung her over to the bed. He tore off her soaked jeans and revealed her lime green knickers and moved his head in between her thighs as he kissed each one of them so gently. He then lifted his hands to pull down her knickers and inserting his index and middle finger into her clit causing her fluids to slide against his fingers. She was so tight, still a virgin. Hermione moaned and was forced to arch her back in the pleasure. After he took his finger out he was about to slip his tongue into her went folds before she stopped him. He looked up at her, "No don't, I want you inside me." She said pulling him up and slipping off his jeans to reveal his orange chundley cannon boxers. "Hermione laughed. He did too, "What?" He said looking down

"You're a man now and you still wear chudley canons."

"Mum hadn't washed any of my underwear these were the only clean ones left."

Hermione laughed. "You still need your mother."

Ron rolled his eyes and took them off, "They're gone."

He reached his tip to her vaginal hole and slowly entered her.

Hermione took another sharp intake of break for it was kind of hurting her.

Ron leaned his lips down to her ear.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded yes and he continued thrusting in and out causing them both to moan.

Hermione hoped no one especially the children could here.

Ron, still thrusting leaned down and kissed her. They breathed in and out. Until they both climaxed. Ron rolled off to the other side of the bed. Hermione had a pool of blood spilling out.

She took a deep breath and rolled over into Ron's arms.

Ron kissed her hair, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. coming to terms

**A/N Sorry it took a while to post I'm outta of my mind with homework/finals and getting ready to go back home this summer. But I managed to sneak a chapter in between. Thanks to all who stuck through and read my story. Keep reviewing. If I offended you in any of my chapters like my last one about the wizards weed and the strippers I'm sorry. Anyway Enjoy. I think Ron and Hermione are really coming to terms now. **

As the sun rose that morning of Ron's wedding day He awoke with his arm around another woman. Hermione awoke as well and turned around to see him laying there with a guilty expression on his face.

"Ron... What's wrong?"

He got out of bed quickly after looking at the clock,

"I'm getting married today Hermione, I'm late I just slept with you, I mean …you know what I mean."

Hermione was confused and hurt.

"No I don't know what you mean, what about last night."

"Mione I made a promise to her, I can't just break it."

Hermione got out of bed in outrage holding the maroon silk sheets around her.

"You did it to me." She said.

Ron didn't say anything, for a few minutes

"Let's just keep this a secret okay please," he said about to walk out.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about what Viktor and McGonagall said, "Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this." Hermione had to respect his decision. So she let him go praying to God that he would realize what he was doing and come back to her.  
"Ron,." She called before he walked out. He turned around and looked at her with an apologetic face.

"I'm not coming; I just don't think its right."

Ron looked away and then looked back. He nodded and walked out.

Ron arrived in his bedroom of the burrow, with Alexis in the background waiting for him.

"Ron!" She said

"I was so worried." She hugged him, and backed away.

"Why are your clothes so damp, where were you last night? What did you do, Why do you smell like a wet dog."

He ignored the thought that she was questioning him, "I thought I wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, I was just having fun with friends and my brothers that's all."

Alexis sat next to him, "Your brothers came home hours ago."

"I caught up with a different friend." He said.

Alexis, although she may have looked it, was not stupid.

"You were with Hermione weren't you I can smell her all over you."

"What... Yeah okay I was with Hermione, but we didn't do anything." He lied. Alexis calmed down.  
" You didn't?" She asked sweetly.

"No, Alexis umm have you ever played wizards chest."

"No that God awful game, it's ridiculous, so barbaric; please say you don't play it." Ron kicked the board he had under his bed a little further.

"No way of course not." He lied.

Alexis hugged him again. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too." He said. He started walking out seeing a little mirror in front of him that only he noticed he could he Alexis staring at him. "Lex..." He said staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you like my mother's cooking."

Now he could see her making a disgust face and putting her finger half way in her mouth and and making a silent gag face,

"Of course, honey."

Ron shook his head and smiled.

"I thought so." HE said walking out he started for the stairs walking down looking to see if anyone was in sight. No one was down there they must've been outside.

He walked out to see his mother fixing the tent Ginny setting the tables and his brothers Fred and George making helium chipmunk voiced while filling balloons with their wands.

"Ron... Dear... What are you doing you should be getting ready the guest will be arriving soon."

" I will mum." He said taking a piece of crumb cake and stuffing his mouth with it. Molly looked at her son. He smiled and shrugged.

"Oi, Ronnie where'd you go last night." Bill said walking up to him.

"I just needed to go somewhere that's it..."

Bill looked at him deep in Ron's eyes trying to read him mind, using occlumency on him. He raised his eyebrows and brought him away from his mother.

"You were shagging Hermione!"

Ron looked up at him, and looked around.

"What..." He screeched "No I wasn't."

Bill leaned his head to the side, "I can read your mind." Ron sighed

"I wasn't shagging Hermione… "Ron made a loud cough. Bill looked at him as if he were a liar.

"Nobody can know." Ron said.

"Fuck yeah nobody can know you just slept with the first girl you've ever had a hard on for the night before you're getting married."

"She wasn't the…"

Ron stopped (maybe she was)

Bill shook his head ashamed of his brother. "Neither of them deserve to be hurt Ron, make your choice choose the right one." Bill started to walk away.

"Bill!" Ron yelled. "Who would you choose?"

"The one I love, the one I can wake up to every mornin, tell her that she's beautiful, it's your choice." Bill left Ron with that and walked away…

Hermione couldn't stand it pacing her room back and forth again and again should she stay should she go. After last night he was irresistible. She paced back and forth again suddenly she saw something, a figure standing in front of her a figure of a boy with black hair and a lighting bolt scar. She stopped Heart beating quickly hands sweating eyes welling with tears.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Harry.." She managed to say.. "You're…"

She lifted her hand to touch him but it was nothing but cold air.

Harry looked at her, "Don't be afraid."

"There's no.. How?"

"I'm not really here."

"What" she whispered.

"You're dreaming Hermione. Wake up, go to the wedding and get Ron you two belong together." He demanded.

"I can't" Hermione buried her face in her pillow.

"why not?"

She looked at Harry with tears swelled up in her eyes. She answered, "Because he doesn't want to be with me."

"WHAT… OF COURSE HE DOES YOU'RE NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH HERMIONE." He Yelled.

Then suddenly softened, "I know you are a fighter, I know that you will go after anything in order to receive it, why are you stopping now why don't you trust yourself."

"Because he is in love with another girl that's why!" Hermione answered

"Ron has been madly in love with you since you were petrified, he couldn't stand the thought of losing you, then to Viktor, or even 8 years ago."

"Then why is he marrying another woman Harry huh? Can you tell me that?"

"Because you're slipping away, you can't forget that night when I died, and it's haunting you, when Ron made that promise, he promised to put everything behind him to forget, which is exactly what you need to do."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She wasn't the same anymore. Of course the old Hermione would be jealous at the fact that Ron loved another girl. But the new one fought for him. She never read anymore. She just slept with Ron. The old Hermione would be too shy, although he would be the one she always wanted to lose her virginity to. But as much as last night felt so right. She couldn't help but feel so wrong. She must've broken his heart telling him that she wouldn't be there. She looked at Harry who was sitting in front of her. "Go Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione suddenly awoke, she looked around seeing that Harry wasn't there, she decided to go for it to be there for her friend even though she was so in love with him. _Maybe it's not too late she thought. _ But before Hermione left she noticed something Ron had given her the ring. Now she had no choice.


	12. The wedding always and forever

The wedding would be starting at anytime guests started to arrive. Molly Weasley was frantic, going from one place to the other. As the others raced to ready themselves Ron stood in front of his bedroom mirror. He looked so handsome with his black and white tuxedo his hair straightened to show off his distinct facial features, that made him look older and sexier. He wasn't happy. Or maybe he was he just wasn't letting himself show it. Drifting memories came back into his head he smiled at the one of Hermione slapping Draco Malfoy. He bit his lip at the one of Hermione coming down the stairs in that gown at the Yule ball. All of his memories kept picturing her, The wedding would be starting at anytime guests started to arrive. Molly Weasley was frantic, going from one place to the other. As the others raced to ready themselves Ron stood in front of his bedroom mirror. He looked so handsome with his black and white tuxedo his hair straightened to show off his distinct facial features, that made him look older and sexier. He wasn't happy. Or maybe he was he just wasn't letting himself show it. Drifting memories came back into his head he smiled at the one of Hermione slapping Draco Malfoy. He bit his lip at the one of Hermione coming down the stairs in that gown at the Yule ball. All of his memories kept picturing her, not once did he evr picture any memory with Alexis but he was marrying her. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. " Ron," Ron turned around to face the eyes of his father.

" Dad, I.."

Arthur smiled. "Look at you."

Ron looked in the mirror, and sighed, "Yea look at me."

"Ron…"

"Dad I don't need any lectures, I know what your going to say you don't think alexis is right, and you want to make sure if I'm making the right choice."

"Actually I was going to say how proud I am of you; you are growing up making your own choices."

"Oh… bloody hell"

"You should start heading out the wedding will be starting any minute." Arthur said mournfully. He began walking out leaving his son.

Ron walked out into the back yard that was lined up with white ebony chairs and an aisle covered with red carpet that lead to a golden gazebo covered on magical flowers. He waited in the back with his brothers as each of them brought the guests to their seats. Alexis's family was very ritzy most of them complained that the wedding was outside. Alexis' father kept sneezing. And her mother frowned. With her arms folded in her pink dress and large matching hat. Ron stood waiting for his bride with his four groom's men and no best man. "Oi Ron since Hermione isn't here who is going to be you best man." Fred asked. "I think Hermione will be here just waiting."

"The wedding is starting in five minutes I really don't think she is going to be here." Said George. An orchestra began playing a familiar tune in the background. "WAIT!" Ron said.

"Hermione has the Ring.. What do I do?"

"You gave Hermione the ring that was a bloody mistake." Charlie said.

"MM did some one say steak?" Bill said his animal instinct coming from within him.

"Ron!" yelled someone on the side Ron looked over to Hermione was running down the aisle. She held out the ring to him, His eyes widened "What are you doing here."

"You gave this to me as a best man woman whatever; you can't get married if you don't have a ring."

"Yeah I guess that's right." He said looking down taking the ring from her hand. Their fingers touched and it felt like sparks of electricity shot through the both of them though neither wanted to believe it. Ron's brothers looked at them as they touched looking into each others eyes. Hermione breathed deeply tears forming in her eyes. She quickly withdrew her hand away from his and walked to the front of the line to fulfill her duty. She said she would be there of course.

While the music played Ron and Hermione and the rest of his groomsmen walked up to the gazeebo. Hermione kept asking herself what she was doing there but somehow she could not leave. Something was telling her to stay. The music started and the bridesmaids dressed in teal sleeveless dresses, which sparkled in the sunlight began walking toward the men.   
The bridesmaids lined up across from the groom's men, Hermione didn't recognize any of them. Finally the music played for the bride she walked out in a beautiful white beaded gown, and veil holding a bundle and red flowers. The audience stood and waited for her to come down the aisle then seated again. When she reached the gazebo the priest spoke his famous words"

"MINISTER:

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The bride looked over at Hermione and glared at her. Didn't she know she was coming? Did Ron tell her what happened? Hermione became paranoid and looked away. Hermione looked around the yard to see if anyone was going to reject them. She looked at Molly who was biting her fingernails and staring at the bride and groom with a guilty expression on her face. From the back she could see Ron was fidgeting, and looking around as well. The minister went on to the vows. He took the bride and grooms hands and placed them in each other's, this made Ron and Hermione uncomfortable. The minister said, "Now Ms. Gorchot repeat after me, I Alexis Gorchot Take the Ron Weasley to be my Lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold…" She went on and Ron couldn't seem to concentrate. This would've been so much eaisier if Hermione had been maid of honor so he didn't have to look back but he did. He saw Hermione the way her glowed in the sunlight and her chestnut eyes flickered like they had crystals in them, The way her dress formed to her tight tanned body. She had grown up, she was glowing he'd never seen her as beautiful as he did at the moment, and when he felt his head being forced to look at his own bride he panicked. " Mr. Weasley pay attention now repeat after me."

"I Ron Weasley take thee Alexis Gorchot" The minister said.

"I Ron weasley take thee Hermione Granger"

Hermione's eyes widened, the crowed gasped and rusteled. Ron's brother's began laughing, Alexis's face transformed into the scariest expression he'd ever seen. She began to puff in and out quickly. And it wasn't before long when he felt her hand slap his face making him turn a little.

"Wait Alexis."

"No.. No I knew it I knew Oh my God I knew it, Why did I let this happen to git to fucking prick, you prat.."

"I…" Before he could finish she turned around and walked away. Ron turned to look at Hermione.

She walked over to him and took her hand to his face to rub it. " You deserved that." She told him.

He smiled and Ron held his hand to Hermione she took it and they ran off to the lake. She laughed and so did he. When they reached the lake Ron brought Hermione around and held her face between his hands and gently leant down to kiss her, brushing his lips against hers. He whispered the words "I love you," against her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few minutes to let it sink in. "I love you too." She cried. He brought her to his chest and held her in his arms.

They both went back to the night that Harry died. Ron was holding her.

"Hermione I want to be with you forever. If neither of us is married by we are 30 we are promised to each other okay.' Hermione looked at him. He held out his pinky finger and she held out hers and they crossed them. "Always and Forever." He said and she repeated it.

Now they were back at the lake Hermione held out her pinky finger. "Always and Forever."

Ron smiled and took his pinky to hers. " Yeah always and forever.'

Hermione brought her lips to his and kissed him again. When they broke apart Hermione jumped on his back and he lifted her up, and they walked back to the burrow. Most of the wedding guests had left by now. Well the brides side anyway. Hermione jumped off Ron's back and looked at the eyes of his family. The smiles on their faces were almost photographical. Molly walked over to her son. "The right choice" She whispered.

" So who made the first move Arthur said hoping it was Ron." Hermione and Ron laughed and looked at each other. Ron smiled and looked down, "Hermione." He said in embarrassment. Hermione looked at him with confusion. "Next time there's a ball ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort." He reminded her.

"Is that a move?" Hermione asked.

" No it's not." George said.

"It was you Ron when you kissed me in the grave yard I think."

"I told you!" Arthur said whispering into Molly's ear. Molly looked at him with a glare and looked back at her son.

" We were bet on!" Ron asked shocked

"Oh that's been going on for years." She said absentmindedly.

"Why am I the last to know these things."

"I've got lunch ready for 250 people why don't we go eat some." Molly said.

" Get ready to eat cold sprout sandwiches for the next year." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

" What?"

Ron knelt down on one knee in the middle of the grass his family watching him as he looked up at Hermione and smiled she smiled back and raised her eyebrow.\

He held out the ring to her, " This was always meant to be for you, you've raised me up, you've made me crazy, and you are always going to be my best friend." Hermione felt tears form around her eyes.

" I've rescued you, I've been jealous for you, and I can't live without you."

He was interrupted by Ginny."

"Just ask her already!"

" I've seen what you can do and I've fallen in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger,"

Hermione was crying now. She thought is was weird that he was proposing to her after he dumped his last bride but she didn't care.

" Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled, " Your not going to invite some incompetent best friend of yours to be your best man are you?"She asked.

He laughed.

" No that will be the bride." He joked. Hermione laughed.

" Yes." She whispered.

"What?" Fred and George asked.

" YES RON I WILL MARRY YOU!!" She said jumping into his arms and kissing him. His family cheered and they all walked back to the burrow.

"So who's going to be the best man." Bill asked.

"Bill." Everyone said.

Two years LATER 

Hermione Granger sat in her living room in her wedding cottage. Holding her little bundle of joy in her arms.

The baby with red hair and freckles, dressed in a pink jumper laughed at her mother. As she blew little bubbles into her belly. Hermione looked over t the clocked it had said her husband was home. He walked through the door and sat next to his wife.

"Hi." He said.

" Hi"

" Hey Lily." Her father said carrying her in his arms. Hermione looked at him with an amused look on her face.

" What?" Ron asked.

She looked at her daughter, "If you ever meet a boy when you grow up and go to school and he becomes your best friend, Marry him." She said kissing her daughter on the cheek. She giggled.

" Because he is the best man you're gonna find." She smiled at Ron and Her smiled at her.

9 years later. Hogwarts academy, a young red head sat in her desk listening to the story about her parents and the man the save them and the world. When a student out of the ordinary asked, " What happened to Ron and Hermione?"

Lily spoke up,

" They fell in love!" She smiled and then went back to writing on her parchment.


	13. Disclaimer and thank you

Sorry I forgot about this.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own any of the characters all property belongs to J.K Rowling.

Thank you so much for reviewing my story. This is the most I have ever gotten I'm glad so many of you liked it. Please check out my new story called At Sweet Night.

Thanks!


End file.
